Moving Forward
by fangirl123
Summary: sequel to Jude, Jude and L's relationship is moving forward, but will her abbillity to see ghosts ruin that? will she be able to move forward? LXOC.
1. Chapter 1

(Jude's POV)

I woke up and glanced over at the clock, 7:45am. I looked to my side, L was still sleeping, it was a very rare thing for give to get sleep. It had been four months since the Kira investigation had been solved and L and I have been living together since. I stared over at his perfect features, his black messy hair, his pale delicate looking skin, his full sensual lips, and his eyes, they were indescribable. Not being able to control my self any longer I gave him a gentle peck on the lips, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"Oh, um,… good morning Jude," L said blushing, I smiled.

"Good morning" I replied.

"Is there a reason you woke me up?" he asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see your eyes…"

"And?" he urged.

"And I wanted to ask you if you'd get a cup of coffee with me," I said looking down.

He chuckled, "Of course,…same place as usual?"

"Yup". L an I had been going to our favourite coffee place for about eight months now. It wasn't anything special, just a little coffee hut, but it was quite and homey.

I got up and grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change and brushed my teeth. Since L and I had been dating I changed my style a little more girlish and flirty, I guess you could say I was showing off for him a bit. I slipped on my push-up bra and matching thong so I wouldn't have a panty line through my white short sundress. I brushed hair and walked out of the bathroom. I had the satisfaction of watching L look me over.

"You look lovely" he said touching my cheek, causing me to blush.

"T-t-thank you" I stuttered. He smiled.

"Your blushing" he said chuckling. I felt his lips kiss my neck moving up to my jaw line, I sighed. His hands so secure but so gentle, were on the small of my back, while one of my hands were on his neck the other was tangled in his hair. He pulled back, he was usually the one who decided when things went too far.

"Perhaps we got side-tracked." he said looking me in the eyes, "we should get going."

"Right" I said panting, witch caused him to grin, he seemed to like the effect he had on me.

………………………………..............

"What can I get you?" the kind waitress asked. She had sandy colored hair, and cinnamon eyes. She looked around seventeen, probably working here as a summer job.

"Umm, coffee, thank you" I said.

She wrote it down. "And you ?" she said looking at L.

"Coffee and strawberry cheesecake" he replied in his monotone. She wasn't shocked like most waiters were, she was used to his taste for sweets. She wrote it down and walked away, flashing him an unnecessary smile. I clenched my fists. How dare she! He. Is. Mine!

"Jude?" L said.

"yeah," I replied quickly.

"Are you okay, your clenching your fists" he said rather concerned.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I said looking at the table. The waiter came back and gave us our coffee, and saying she'll be back with the cake. I didn't look up, I kept my eyes on the table and sipped my coffee until she returned and I lifted up my head. She dug in her apron for the check and…. Another piece of paper? She walked off giving him a smile. I snatched the paper before he could get a chance to read it and my mouth dropped.

"That little skank" I muttered to myself. It was her phone number!

"What is it?" L said taking the paper and smirked. "So that's what's wrong, your jealous" L said grinning. I didn't deny it, I couldn't talk my teeth were too busy grinding together. I sipped my coffee, while L finished his cake. When he was done I took out my money, ignoring his protests.

"I got this one, plus there's something I need to return." I said as I walked over to the counter leaving L by the door waiting for me.

"Excuse me," I said causing the same waitress to turn around.

"That'll be nine dollars and fifty four cents," she said looking down. I handed her the money, and dug in my pockets for the note.

"Oh, and if you don't mind doing me a favour, could you throw this in the trash where it belongs" I said glaring at her while I handed her the note. She snatched out of my hands and I grinned.

"Have a nice day." I said and turned around as she huffed.

I walked over to L and he opened the door open for me. As soon as we were outside he intertwined his hand with mine, giving me butterflies. "You are so cute when your jealous," L said, I turned and glared at him and kept walking. When we arrived back at the building I called home, I walked right the bedroom and changed into a baby pink tank top and white shorts and sneakers. I pulled my hair in a pony and walked out to where L was.

"It's a nice day out, did you wanna go play a game of tennis?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, now that you've changed, it doesn't seem I have a choice." L said and I smirked.

………………………………...............

(Jude's POV)

I watched L bounce the ball a couple times on the ground, I was completely focused. After losing my last game to L, I was determined to win this time no matter what. He hit the ball so hard it was almost invisible….almost. I ran and hit it back as hard I could, I guess L didn't expect me to actually hit because it flew right past him. He turned to look at me with a shocked expression, I smirked. He served again hitting it harder this time. I ran over to it but I was too late, it flew by and hit the fence. I threw the ball back to L, served the ball and I ran after, only to but shocked when I seen a little girl staring in front of me, bleeding from the temple of her head. I was used to seeing ghosts but this, this was so disturbing. The distraction caused me to trip and fall. I groaned in pain and held my ankle, I looked up at the girl she seemed…sorry? Before I could say anything she was gone and L took her place.

"Are you alright?" he said bending over to get a better look at my ankle.

"yeah I think I'll live, but-- OW! Don't touch there, it hurts!" I yelled.

"I think you've sprained your ankle." L muttered. He pulled out his phone. "Watari, I need you drive Jude and I to the hospital, were at the tennis court." L said and hung up. I watched as L, ever so carefully elevated my ankle.

"How did you fall?" L asked looking at my ankle.

"I tripped over my own feet I guess," I said giving him a fake smile.

"It's not like you to be clumsily Jude, and I know when your lying" he said looking back at me. I thought it over for a minute, he did believe that I could see spirits right? He would understand, right? Or maybe he'd say I need medical help and take me to the hospital too look at my head, yeah that one seemed more likely.

"Jude, you can tell me anything, you know that" L said seriously. I sighed, there really was no way of getting around it.

"I seen a little girl, well the spirit of a little girl, she had a bloody head and she looked….worried. She distracted me so I fell, and that's what happened." I said looking away.

"I see." was all L said. Soon after, Watari pulled up in his car and opened the passenger door. L picked me up and carried me to his car bridal style. I sat near the window and L sat across from me, with my foot on his lap. We arrived at the hospital and I put one arm over L's shoulder and he put one arm on my back, helping me limp to the entrance.

Of course, L was right. I sprained my ankle. The detective couldn't be wrong for one time could he? I sat in the wheelchair as L pushed me out. This day was so not going well. The cold mist hit my face, and I closed my eyes. It was refreshing to get away from that hospital smell. Suddenly a cold feeling overwhelmed my body, my eyes flashed open and I saw nothing, just the moving pavement. L finished wheeling me to the car and helped me in, I looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there she was. I gasped and my grip on L loosened, luckily he had a tight grip on me.

"Jude? What is it?" L asked concerned.

"I-it's nothing," I said looking over his shoulder…the little girl was gone. He didn't push the subject any further. Watari started the car and we drove home in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked inside our bedroom, or L walked and I limped L was even more quite than usual…which is very odd considering how little he does speak. He grabbed my arm and sat me on the bed, I gave him a confused look.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you Jude."

"n-nothing is both--"

"I know something is, don't lie to me Jude" L said sternly. I looked away.

"The little girl fallowed me to the hospital" I whispered. He was silent for a while, I felt hurt. I knew he wouldn't believe me. A single tear feel down my cheek. I felt strong arms around me.

"It's alright I'm here, don't cry" L whispered in my ear, and so…I started to cry. It wasn't the kind of cry where u have to have a tissue, no it was more like a towel, and that's what I used L for, he let my cry in silence. It was strange, why was I crying, I wasn't that sad. I couldn't help the waterfall that poured from my face. This sadness, it doesn't belong to me, I looked around and sure enough…the little girl was standing by the window with a blank expression on her face, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it, and left. As soon as she was gone the sadness left with her. I looked to L, he was looking at me as if I'd lost my mind…..he was probably right.

"I seen her, I- she showed me her sadness, I'm sorry L, I don't know what happened…u must think I'm crazy" I said looking down.

"Yes….but it's one of the many reasons I love you" L said looking at me.

"but do u believe me?" I asked.

"I already told many time before that I believed you"

I raised my hand to touch his face, he smiled.

"how did I ever get so lucky" I wondered out loud.

"I was thinking the same thing" L said with a smile on his face.

………………………………...................................

I woke up the next morning. 7:30am. I groaned and looked over at the empty bed.

"L" I asked

"I'm out here" L called from the living room. I walked out, my ankle was feeling much better today. Not bothering to change I walked out to see L. He was sitting on the couch with his legs up by his chest and his thumb in his mouth.

"Good morning Jude, I'm sorry I left you but I decided to have Watari pick some coffee up instead…I'd rather not put you in an awkward position by returning to our regular coffee spot." L said looking at the table of sweets.

"Oh, thank you" I said looking at the strawberry cheesecake. I walked over to him and he moved his legs so I could sit on his lap. I kissed his cheek to get his attention.

"Thank you" he said still looking at the table.

Annoyed I positioned myself so L had to look at me. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Jude, but I'd rather eat my cake without trying to reach around you."

I didn't move.

"Jude" L said annoyed.

I still didn't move.

"Do you want attention?" L asked confused.

"No" I said quickly.

"Well move please" L practically begged.

I didn't move an inch.

L gave me a hard look, and I did the same….imitating him. L tried to push me out of the way but I took him with me so we ended up lying down on the couch with L on top of me. I blushed. L tried to get away but I pulled him into a kiss. I let my tongue trace his lips feeling him shudder. I put my tongue in his mouth toying with his. He tasted so sweet it was making me dizzy. I slid my leg up his hip and I felt his hand gently grab my thigh. He moved his lips to my neck and I let out a soft moan. He moved slowly down my neck to my collar bone, to my chest. He put his hand on one of the buttons and froze, he looked at me, unsure. At this point all I could think about was him, all I wanted was him I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes," I whispered. "please"

He nodded an unbuttoned my shirt. I sat up enough to take off the sleeves of my pyjama top and lied back down. I felt his lips move down my left breast and stop. I felt his hands around my back, unhooking my bra. When my bra feel to the floor he moved back to kissing my chest again. I moaned when I felt his tongue trace my nipples. I felt him move his lips down to my below my bellybutton. He moved closer to my pyjama shorts and pulled then off leaving me with nothing but my panties on. He moved back up and kissed my lips, I tangled my hands through his messy hair and moaned when I felt him put his hand down my panties. He slowly started thrusting me with his long fingers. It was becoming to much.

"L!" I cried out. He stopped at once and looked at me.

"I'm sorry did it--" I cut him off.

"Please, I want you"

This took L by surprise.

"But you told me you weren't ready" L said. I groaned.

"Please, I changed my mind, Please L" I begged.

L nodded his head and began to unbutton his pants, I hadn't noticed the bulge starting to form in his pants. He slid off his boxers and I couldn't help him stare, he was huge, there was no way that was going to fit, at least it wasn't gonna fit without pain. L must of seen the worried look on my face. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He gently set my on the bed and leaned over me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be gentle, but if I hurt you too much, please don't hesitate to tell me to stop"

I nodded my head as he positioned himself. He entered me, he was so big it hurt.

"Ahh" L stopped at once.

"Jude?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. He nodded and started to move again, he started a slow pace which made the pain pass easily. I moaned, it felt so good. He heard me and quickened his pace and let out a very sensual moan himself.

I was becoming very close I could feel it.

"L!" I screamed as I came.

I felt his hot cum explode fill me he collapsed on top of me. He both lied there, panting, and holding each other.

"L?" I asked.

"Yes," he said one he controlled his breath.

"I love you" I said laying on his chest closing my eyes.

"As I love you," he said tightening is grip on me.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid there in his arms for about thirty minutes, when I was younger, I always thought my first time would be at night by a beach, but nothing could make this moment more perfect.

"Jude?" L asked.

"Yes?"

"It's 12:05, you haven't even eaten breakfast yet, you must be hungry"

To be honest I wasn't even thinking about my stomach, but know that he brought it up, I was hungry. I unwilling got up from his chest and walked over to the shower. The shower wasn't necessary, but it was more out of habit. I got out and put on my underwear and looked in my closet. I pulled out a black skirt that went a little above my knees and I put on a light pink blouse with no sleeves on. I blow dried my hair and put it in a pony. When I walked into the living room L was sitting in his chair over by the computer, already dressed in his usual white sleeved top and baggy blue jeans. If I hadn't seen L naked, I would have never guessed he could look any better. I grabbed some breakfast kissed him on the cheek and got up.

"I'm going for a walk," I called to L as I slipped on my black high heels. He nodded and turned back to his computer.

It was a nice day out, the sun was high, children were playing on the swings, couples were holding hands. It was very peaceful. I walked into the Library, school was out for the summer, so there wasn't any kids here most of the time, and there wasn't many adults to begin with. I walked over to the counter.

"I'd like to return this book." I said handing him a copy of Pride and Prejudice. I had already read the book many times before, but it was an amazing book and I always got wrapped up in it every time I read it.

"Alright" said the young boy, he looked around sixteen, he was quit handsome. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders and blue eyes with glasses framing them. He was very attractive. But not nearly as close as L. I smiled and walked to the back of the Library, all the good thrillers were in there. I walked down the aisle, my fingers tracing the tops of the books. I stopped when I seen a little girl in a white frilly dress sitting down hunched over a book. I smiled, it reminded me of me when I was little, I used to go to the Library all the time as a young girl. I picked up a book and sat down beside her.

"hello" I said.

"hi" she answered quietly not looking up from her book.

"What are you reading?" I asked politely.

"Flowers in the Attic" she answered.

I remembered reading that book before when I was younger, it was about a mother who kept her children in her attic. It was a very unlearnt story.

"Oh," I replied. I started reading the book I picked out, I didn't even know what it was called I just randomly chose it. After the first chapter I scowled and put it down, it was horrible. I turned when I heard the young girl giggle.

"I was wondering when you were going to get sick of it" she said. I couldn't tell if she was really smiling because her long straight black hair was hiding her face.

"what's your name?" I asked.

"Corliss" she answered.

"That's a pretty name, very unique" I said. She didn't say anything.

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone" she said in a monotone.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"My mommy died, and my daddy is gone"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. She shrugged.

"I'm only here to find someone," she said.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"Someone to help me find my daddy, I just want my daddy."

"Well let's go tell the police and they'll help you find him." I said, confused as to why she didn't do that before.

"No one can help me," she said, and for the first time she turned lifted her head up. She was that little girl, I had been sitting here talking to a dead girl the whole time. Her white dress was no longer white, it was covered with blood and it was torn in some places. And her straight hair was mangled. She gave me a frown and disappeared. I stood up and walked to the exit.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" the young boy asked.

"No," I answered but I inside I knew, I had found what I was looking for.

……………………………….........................................

(L's POV)

Jude had been out for nearly an hour. It wasn't like her to be out so long without calling me. My hand reached for the phone when the door opened.

"Jude" I said looking her over. Something was wrong I could see it in her eyes.

"L, was there a murder in Japan with a little girl named Corliss?" she asked, not giving me a chance to question what was wrong.

I thought it over. Three years ago a little girl and her mother were killed in a house robbery, the mother was killed by a shot in the chest, and the little girl had one in her temple. I had solved this case no problem, it was easy considering how much DNA he left behind.

"Yes, there was" I answered. She walked over to the computer chair and explained to me what she had seen.

………………………………..........................................

(Jude's POV)

I was out of breath by the time I was finished telling L my story, or to be correct, Corliss's story.

"I have to help her," I whispered, mostly to myself, this little girl reminded me so much of myself.

"I understand" was all that L said before holding me in his arms, and like before I let out a long cry, but unlike the last time, this cry was all because of me. It was like I was living as my own guardian angel, helping myself as a child, with a much worse fate. Maybe that's what would of happened if I was with my mother that day, instead of at school, maybe I wouldn't be here if I was with her. I shook my head to clear the thought and dragged myself to the shower, it didn't relaxed me one bit. Giving up, I shut off the water and water out to my room, still in my towel. I hadn't realized L was lying on my bed until I was finished dressing. I gasped and blushed a crimson red.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's not like I haven't see you naked before" L said referring to this morning. I walked over and sat in the middle of the bed folding my arms in thought.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you if you need me, never feel like your alone Jude" L said.

I nodded my head and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jude's POV)

"Jude?"….."Jude?" I heard L say. I groaned and looked over to meet those panda-like eyes.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Were you planning to get up this morning, if not then I apologize."

"What time is it?!" I nearly shouted.

"11:43am" he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm having lunch with Leona today, she just got out of recovery and we were planning to go to a movie afterwards" I explained.

"Good, you need something to take your mind off everything, go have a good time, I'll be here when you get back." L said.

………………………………...........

(Jude's POV)

I waked down the side walk, wearing my light wash jeans and purple tank top, I felt rather plain today. With my hair blowing in the wind, I almost walked right into a complete stranger.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I said apologising. The man grumbled and kept walking. In the distance I heard someone laughing I turned my head and seen Leona of course. Her light brown semi-curly hair blowing every wear, her caramel completion, glowing in the sum, while her smile twinkled in the light. I sighed I was always jealous of her natural beauty, she was from Columbia, so her skin and hair was natural, along with her hazel eyes. She did have an accent though, and it was funny how she could pronounce everything right in Japan. She ran up and gave me a hug, squishing me.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Jude, come' on let's get I'm starving, I went shopping all day" she exclaimed. I laughed and followed her into the small diner. We took a seat and before I could say anything her phone buzzed.

"Just one sec" she said holding up a finger, and started texting back. When she was done I gave her a sarcastic look.

"Two days out of the hospital and your already boy crazy" I laughed. "So who is he"

"Umm..well…yesterday you didn't answer your calls so I walked into your work and….I met up with this guy"

"Here we go again.." I groaned. She ignored it and started talking again

"His name is Touta Matusada, he so sweet and funny, and childlike, and not to mention, HOT!" she exclaimed. My mouth dropped

"your dating M-Matsuda?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong Jude?"

"I just never thought her would be your type is all," I answered honestly.

"Yeah, neither did I, but something about him, I donno it's just a feeling I get when I'm around him, do you know what I mean?

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said thinking about L.

We finished our food and went off to the movies. It was okay, wasn't the best movie I've ever seen but then again, I'm not into romantic-comedy's. Leona dropped me off my building.

"You live here?" she asked amazed.

"No, I'm taking night shift tonight and we moved the meeting over here," I lied.

She sighed "You're a workaholic Jude, you need a boyfriend" she said.

I laughed, "yeah maybe" I said and shut the door and waved as she droved off.

I went to open the door when I heard something.

"Help," something whispered. I walked around the corner and looked down the alley way. I walked about half way sown the alley when I heard it again, coming behind me, I spun around to see the little girl.

"I just want my dad. Why won't you help me! Listing to me, your not listing!" she yelled so loud I covered me ears and dropped to my knees, she walked over and whispered in my ear,

"Find him, find him please" she begged and disappeared.

I don't know how long I stayed there, all I knew that it was dark and was raining, and I was freezing. I didn't move I couldn't force my legs to move, I was shaking with fear and tears dripped down my f ace as my breathing was stuttered. I screamed when I felt my body give way beneath me. It was L. he carried me all the way up to me room, and set me on a computer chair, got me coffee, a blanket, and waited for me to calm down.

"I seen her" I said through my chattering teeth, "She was so angry that I didn't find her dad, she just wanted to fine her dad and I ignored her, I'm a horrible person" I cried,

"Jude!" L said and I looked up at him he was angry I could tell.

"That's enough, you can't blame yourself for this it's not your fault you must except that, you can't sit outside in the rain because you are scared, I told you before you left the house today you can tell me anything Jude. I told you that you would never be alone, but it's almost like you want to be alone," he said looking at me, not freeing my eyes.

"No, L it isn't like that" I interrupted.

"we'll discuss this later, you need to shower and you also need some sleep Jude," L said looking away.

I walked into my bedroom and went to the shower.

……………………………….............................................

(L's POV)

I was upset she still hadn't some for me. Why was she still blocking me out? I thought she trusted me? Maybe I'm over-reacting, I know Jude doesn't like help from people, in fact I'm the same way, Maybe I was too hard on her.

I walked to her bedroom to find that she was in the shower. I put my ear up to the door and could hear crying. She was crying because of me, I made her feel guilty about feeling guilty. I sat on her bed and waited.

She came out eventually, she was wearing fresh clothing, but her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Jude, I, I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry for judging you before you had the chance to explain" I said, my voice cracking. I felt so guilty about making her cry, I never wanted to do that again.

"No, your right, I need to ask for help sometimes, I guess old habits die hard," she said giving me a crooked smile, but it didn't touch her eyes. I opened my arm and she came over and sat on my lap while I put my arms around her.

"I love you Jude, and I never want to hurt you again, I'm so sorry," I said closing my eyes.

"It's alright, and, I love you too L"

I turned her face around to kiss her lips, they were so soft. I moved down to her neck, I could feel her excitement build as she moaned. I lifted up her top and moved my way to her breasts, she was so beautiful. I unhooked her bra and began to fondle her breasts, she moaned. I could feel the excitement building in me now. I moved to her panties but she stopped me. I looked up in confusion.

"No, it's my turn" she said pushing me down so she was on top of me, she took my top off and worked her way to my pants which I help take off, soon I was down to wearing nothing. I moaned as I felt her warm mouth around me, it was amazing, and so pleasurable, she licked and teased me until I was moaning and twitching with every movement of her tongue. I sat up and pushed myself on top of her, causing her to giggle. I moved down to her panties and took them off. I started licking her, I heard her moan with pleasure, so I pushed in two fingers, causing her to moan louder. I started thrusting her and licking her at the same time.

"L! Stop I'm too close!" I heard her yell. I stopped and looked up and smiled. I'd never been with anyone but Jude, it was a good feeling to know that I was doing it right. I positioned myself to enter her, when I pushed in, I couldn't help the moan that bubbled in my throat, after about a half and hour and making love with Jude I heard her scream.

"L!" she screamed as we both came.

"Ahh" I moaned.

I fell on her gasping. She held me moaning.

"L?" she said.

"Yes?" I asked controlling my breath.

"Can we, go again?" she asked blushing. Excitement boiled in me. I nodded my head smiling and we began to make love for the rest of the night.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter..anyways please review


	5. Chapter 5

(L's POV)

I woke up and looked at the clock, 4:35am. This was considered "sleeping in" for me. I usually laid there for hours, not wanting to wake up Jude. I tighten my grip on her waist, for she was laying naked in my arms. I looked at her face, she seemed so peaceful, so innocent it made me smile.

I remembered last night as if it had happened only minuets ago, our bodies together as one, our lips moving in synchronization, my heart racing. It was a wonderful night, but for someone who claimed to be a virgin, Jude was amazing in the bedroom. I didn't have to be a genius with to figure out her hidden talents were just gifted, much like her ability to see ghosts.

………………………………..............

(Jude's POV)

_I sat on the floor of an unfamiliar room. It was white, with lots and lots of books. It looked like a bedroom. I whirled around when I heard a door open. The little girl…Corliss I think her name was, walked right pass me as if I wasn't even there. She climbed on her bed and started combing her dolls hair while humming a cheerful tune. It was quite for a long time until I heard glass shattering. Corliss looked outside her door, holding her doll tightly._

"_Mommy?" she said hesitantly, silence was followed by a bloodcurdling scream, and gun shots. There was so much noise it was hard to concentrate. Corliss stepped back in her room slamming the door when she heard footsteps by the stair case…she slammed it a little too hard. Footsteps ran un the stairs and fist banged on the locked door._

"_Come out and I won't hurt you," a masculine voiced shouted from the other side, but Corliss stayed by her bed._

"_Fine you little brat, we'll do it the hard way!", he yelled as he shot through the door right by the knob. He reached his hand in and unlocked the door to let himself in. He was wearing a ski mask, but even under the mask you could tell he was angry. Corliss screamed and held her doll and closed her eyes shut, she turned away showing the right side of her face. The man never said a word, instead he lifted his left hand which held a gun and aimed it at her head. I screamed for him to stop but he couldn't hear me instead he pulled the trigger._

"STOP!" I shouted. I sat up and looked around. I was in my room, it never happened or it didn't happen this minuet. "Just a dream, just a dream" I thought.

"Jude…are you alright?" L asked hesitantly. I looked over at the naked man beside me.

"yes, I'm fine, I was just I dream" I said giving him a fake smile. He must of seen through it and saw the panic in my eyes because he got up and put his arms around me. "It's alright Jude your fine now," he said soothingly.

………………………………................................

I don't know how long I had been on the computer. Looking up names and addresses in a desperate attempt to fine Corliss's father. L told me her last name was Takahashi. That just didn't seem to fit. She looked Japanese and her last name was Japanese, but her first name, it was an English name.

"L?"

"Yes?" he answered looking at his ice cream.

"Was Corliss's mother American or at the very least English?"

"No. She was Japanese. Why do you ask?"

"Her first name sounds English," I answered.

"Perhaps her father is English"

"I was thinking the same thing" I muttered.

"But if her father was English then she inherited her last name from her mother, am I right?" I asked.

"Yes" L said in a monotone. He probably already figured this much.

"But why would he do that, they obviously weren't married, but still what is she trying to hide?" I wondered out loud.

"It's not "What" she's trying to hide, it's who" L said still looking at his ice cream.

It took me a minuet too get it. "You mean Corliss?" I asked.

"Yes, if I'm correct then the man that is her father is Trevor Rowan."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Trevor Rowan was an American man who moved to Japan nearly twelve years ago. He seemed to be living an average life up until he witness a gang shooting testified against the main suspect. He probably told his wife and child to hind away some where and change there names because he was scared someone might come after them. And the person who shot them was probably one of the gang members"

I sat there in shock. He figured it all out. What good was I in this? He already figured everything out. Well, he is a genius.

………………………………..............

The whole afternoon I was making phone call to phone call trying to get a hold of Trevor. He was a sneaky guy. No wonder the gang members didn't find him.

I was beginning to think I would never find him until L walked over to me he handed me a piece of paper and not saying a word turned around back to his computer. I looked at the paper, it was a phone number?

I dialled a number on the new cell L gave me. It was a phone that couldn't be traced. A man picked up.

"Hello?" he answered tentatively.

"Hello, am I speaking to Mr. Rowan?" I asked. He seemed to relax a bit when we heard my voice.

"Yes it is, is there something I can do for you?" he asked confused.

"As a matter of fact there is. Are you currently living in Japan?"

"Umm that's a little personal, who are you again?"

I looked over to L in panic, he had already writing something down on a piece of paper for me to read out loud.

"My name is Jude Allan," good he used my fake last name "I am a social worker currently living in Japan and would like to consult you on your daughter and wife privately,"

The panic came back in his voice. "W-what's to talk about?" he asked.

"Could we just arrange for a meeting please? It would make this a lot easier"

"Alright, where do you want to do this?" he said. It sounded like he was giving into some defeat.

"The coffee shop down the road from the park on ōaza street."

"Right, let's get this over with"

A/N: sorry for taking so long putting up this chapter. I've had writers block anyways please review!


	6. Chapter 6

(Jude's POV)

I sat at the back of a empty coffee shop. There was no wonder it was empty it was nearly 11:00 at night. I wasn't sure why they were still opened this late but I was grateful. I turned my head when I heard a door open, there he was. He looked very business like. He had short light brown hair, light green eyes and was wearing a brown suit. He looked to be in his late thirties. When he seen me he seemed to relaxed a little bit, as if he was expecting someone different. He walked over to my table and hesitantly sat down.

"Hello" I said smiling.

"Hello, so what is it that we need to discuss, I thought I told you people my family and I were under a protection program that's why I'm not with my daughter. Please don't get me wrong, I send them money every month so it's not like she's taking full care of Corliss buy herself,"

I was lost in though, I hadn't heard much of what he said, I was looking over by the door. Corliss stood there smiling, but it wasn't like the same smiles she gave be before it was softer and more sincere. She glided over and sat by her father and put a hand on his. He flinched at the cold air but ignored it. Sadness came to Corliss's face as she begged for help.

"So, what is it you want then?" he asked annoyed.

"Huh? Oh yes, umm. It has nothing to do with that I'm sure." I said. He paused so I continued. "I'm assuming you didn't know your wife and child had been murdered three years ago"

Shock came to his face, but soon after anger follow, then sadness. I just waiting patiently.

"I had been sending money for three years now, and letters, I always wondered why she never replied I though it was because she was upset with me," he said tears escaping his eyes. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to my little baby girl, what kind of father am I, I shouldn't have testified if I didn't this would have never had happened," he said crying.

"No." I said. He looked up. "What you did was right, even though it meant giving up the right to see your family, you did what was right, if you hadn't that murder may still be out there., your family paid a price for it, but I can surely tell you for a fact your daughter isn't mad at you,"

"How do you know that," he asked.

"Because she's here with us now", I said looking over at Corliss.

"That's crazy I don't believe you one bit" he said angry.

"Tell him that his little cherry blossom is here and she isn't mad, and tell him money wasn't mad at him either," Corliss said.

"Your daughter. Corliss, said that your little cherry blossom is alright and isn't mad and that your wife wasn't either." I said.

"My cherry blossom? She is here isn't she? Corliss honey I'm so sorry I couldn't be a better father I just wanted to protect you and looked how that turned out," he said laughing a sad laugh, wiping the teers from his eyes.

"It's okay daddy I understand" Corliss said.

"She said she understand," I said wiping some tears from my eyes.

Corliss looked over to the side. "Wow, it's so pretty. Mommy! I see her I can see Mommy!" she turned over and whispered in her father's ear. "Goodbye Daddy, I love you" a shiver when down Trevor's spine.

"She's gone," I said my voice cracking. He nodded his head and smiled.

"There're finally safe" he said sighing.

"Yes. Are you going to need a ride home?" I asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"If it helps any Mr. Rowan, all your daughter was staying here for was to see you one last time and know your safe." I said. He nodded his head.

"It does help, thank you...for everything"

I smiled and walked away.

………………………………........................................

When the elevator opened to our hallway I felt as if I was walking into a new life, nothing was standing in my was I could live peacefully with L until I died. I smiled that sounded perfect. I took out my key and open the door, I started in confusion at the sight in front of me, my bags, L's bags, were all packed up and ready to go.

"L?" I called.

"I'm in the bedroom" he called in his monotone. I walked over to the bedroom.

"L, what's going on?" I asked.

"I thought, since you've brought the little girl peace I should bring you peace as well,"

"What? I still don't understand what does that have to do with the bags out by the door?" I asked.

"I though we could take a little, vacation as you may call it."

"Really?! Where are we going?" I asked in excitement.

"England Winchester," he said flatly.

"England? Wow I've never been there before," I thought out loud.

"Yes, our plane leave in an hour so I need you to prepare,"

"And hour? And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise" he said packing.

"Ok, here let me help you pack"

A/N: Yay, finally off my writers block!! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

(Jude's POV)

The sound of the plane's landing woke me up, it had been a long flight. I looked over at L, sitting with his knees in his chest like usual. He looked over and I smiled.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"No. I don't like to sleep on planes, it makes me uncomfortable." L said in his usual monotone.

"Oh." was all I said.

The speaker came on ahead of us.

"We have reached our destination, please prepare for landing. We hoped your enjoyed your flight, thank you, for choosing Japan Airlines, we hope to see you again."

We exited the crowd of people and grabbed our stuff. Watari was already waiting in the car.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Ryuzaki, and you too Miss. Allen" Watari said.

"Yes, I've missed your company as well Watari," L said.

I leaned into L's arms for the drive. I almost fell asleep until the car came to a stop. I looked out the window only to see a huge stone building.

"Jude, this is Wammy's House. I spent most of my childhood here," L said.

L opened the door and I walked over to the open steal gates. It looked sort of castle-like, with it's stone black walls and acres of yard. I walked alone the stone path-way looking at the children playing on the bright lushful grass. We got some strange looks as the children looked over our intertwined hands, some even giggled.

Inside the building was just as extravagant. It was kind of plain but had much space and expensive paintings. L lead me to up the stairway and to the end of a very long hallway. He stopped by the door and turned to look at me.

"This is where I used to stay when I was living here, I thought you might like it" L muttered.

He turned the key and open the door to a large white room. It had a large white bed in the corner and a computer desk along the wall and the view by the window was beautiful. I turned my head to the library of books that took up the length of an entire wall. I looked over at the bed stand it had, a picture on it? I walked over and picked it up. I felt the breath whoosh out of my lungs.

"I had Watari dig up some files, I though u might want it," L said walking up behind me.

I looked down at the picture. My mother and me. It was a beautiful picture. My eyes traced over her lovely features, her blond hair and blue eyes and her warm smile brought tears to my eyes. I looked at me, I had to be only three in that picture. My blond hair just above my shoulders and my small shy smile made me miss the happy moments with my mother. I blinked the tears away from my eyes and looked at L, who was studding me intensively.

"Thank you" I managed to say. He nodded and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I didn't have any photo's left of me and my mother, I apprenticed this L. Thank you" I said, my voice cracking twice.

He put his hand on my head soothingly.

"Your welcome Jude. Once your up to it, I'd like to show you some more of the house and some acquaintances of mine," L said.

"Alright," said wiping the tears from my eyes, "let's go."

……………………………

(Jude's POV)

The rest of the afternoon L showed me the Library the kitchen, which we had to stop for cake of course, the yard, which had a beautiful garden of flowers outside, and he introduced me to Roger.

We stopped outside a door on the third floor.

"I'd like you to meet the first in line to be my successor," L said. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in, the door's open" a light monotone said from the other side. I almost giggled, of course his successor would sound like him. L turned the door knob and opened the door to see a room much like his except there was no window and there were toys everywhere, I looked down at the young boy on the floor, he looked maybe 15? But it's strange considering he was playing with toys.

"Near, I'd like to introduce you to Jude my partner and.." it sounded like he was trying to word girlfriend, I held back a laugh, in the end I saved him.

"I'm his girlfriend," I said smiling.

The white haired boy turned around as if in shock. He had a very cute look to his face, very…different.

"It's very nice to meet you." he said twirling a piece of hair. I nodded and smiled. L took my hand and turned out the door.

"Near? Do you have any idea if Mello is in his room or not?" L asked.

"I can't say for sure. We don't exactly get alone well." Near said.

"I see, well I suppose we will see you later, goodbye" L said.

"Goodbye" Near replied.

We walked down the stair once again and stopped at the bottom floor.

"I'd like you to meet Mello, he's second in line to be my successor" L said and once again knocked on the door."

"Come in." a voice said from the other side, but it didn't sound too welcoming. I squeezed L's hand tighter when he opened the door. It looked similar to the other one except clothes were scattered on the floor instead. I looked at the blond teenager in front of me, he looked 17 maybe and was wearing a black leather vest and dark wash jeans.

"L." Mello said in shock.

"Yes, I'd like to too meet Jude, my partner and girlfriend." said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you." I said smiling a nervous smile.

"Like wise," Mello said not smiling.

"So L, I'm assuming you caught him, considering criminals have stopped dying and crime rate has gone up," Mello stated.

"Yes, but it wasn't just me who caught him, Jude helped a great deal on this case," L said.

Mello nodded and seem to loosen up some.

"Well it's getting late, I'm assuming your getting hungry Jude," I nodded and we left.

………………………………..........

(Jude's POV)

They must have hired a chef to cook here. The food was delouses, the roasted chicken was amazing and the garden salad with mongo dressing was heavenly. I was too full to have any desert so I excused myself to go get a shower.

By the time I was done changing and done blow drying my hair, L was sitting on the sofa-waiting patiently. He turned and looked me over causing me to blush. He cleared his throat before he smoke.

"You look beautiful as always Jude," L said getting up off the couch.

"Thank you" I said looking into his eyes.

He walked over and gave me a passionate kiss, holding the back of my head with one hand while caressing my cheek with the other. He pulled away from me after a while and looked me in the eyes.

"I've never met anyone like you before Jude, I love you" L said.

"I love you too L," I whispered.

He smiled and walked over to the bed and I followed and lied down, awaiting for what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: so….next chapter will be up so…and what do u think? :p


	8. Chapter 8

The brightness from the open window woke me up. I looked over to se L sitting on the computer desk typing away, with strawberry cheesecake in front of him.

"Good morning Jude" L said still looking at the screen.

"Good morning, I'm going to take a shower I'll be out in a little while," I said L just nodded his head, not looking away from the screen.

……………………………….................

(Jude's POV)

I got out of the shower and slipped on a light cream spaghetti strapped blouse and light was jeans and silver heals. I blew dry my hair and put it in a nice updo, good hair days usually put me in a good mood. Of course I blushed like a maniac when L looked me over inventively. After a while he put hid lips in a hard line.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking myself over in a panic.

"Yes there is. You can't stay in here all day when your looking like that, I supposed I should take you out for some breakfast" L said.

"Oh, alright. Thank you." I said smiling looking down at my feet shyly.

……………………………….................

(L's POV)

We sat at the small café, it made me smile when I remembered that last time we went out for coffee. The waitress walked over to our table.

"What can I get you?" the young woman asked. I looked at Jude for her to order first.

"Umm, I'll have a small coffee, one cream, two sugar" Jude said. She wrote it down and looked at me

"I'll have the blueberry cheek cake and a large coffee with five sugar,"

"Five sugar? You've got quite the sweet tooth don't you?" she said giggling. "Alright, I'll be back in a minuet or so." she said walking away.

I looked over Jude's shoulder to see a man staring intently at her with lust in his eyes. I felt a blood boil in me as he grinned when he seen my reaction, finally I won and he turned away.

"Ryuzaki? Are you alright?" Jude whispered. She was never aloud to call me my real name in public, it was the only rule I ever asked her to follow.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you," I said. She dropped the subject, Jude could read me like a book and knew when I didn't want to talk about something. But still, a strange feeling of déjà vu washed over me, I was confused by this for a moment when I realized, this had happened before. Well last time it was Jude who was jealous but it was close to the same thing…we were in a coffee shop ordering something for breakfast, there was man idling her just like the woman was me last time, and she didn't have a clue what I was angry for, just like I didn't have a clue why she was last time. Finally the waitress walked over with our order, I ate quickly and Jude's coffee was already gone the waitress took out plate's and I paid the tab. Jude was putting her coat on when the man walked over to her.

"Excuse me?" he said with an English accent, Jude turned her head to look at him.

"When you want to have a real good time, give me a call," he said winking handing her a number.

I almost lost my control.

Jude slapped him so hard there was a red mark where her hand had been and he was sitting on the floor. Jude grabbed my hand and looked down at him.

"You ever talk to me again you pervert, I'll crastinate you," she said, and at that, I had to laugh.

We walked back to Wammy's in silence, it wasn't the awkward silence, it was more like, I don't want to bring it up again silence, in the end, I won again, Jude brought it up. She stopped at the steel gates and looked at me and started giggling.

"I can't believe you were jealous," she said smiling.

"And how is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"because your so controlled and I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before" she said.

"Yes, but I suppose it was a good thing you took matters into your own hands, I don't think I could've controlled myself much longer."

She smiled. "That's behind us now. Let's go to the library I seen some books earlier that I might like to read"

………………………………................................

(Jude's POV)

We walked down the hallway and L opened the door for me. Two boys were sitting on the sofa, I recognized one of them from before…Mello I think his name one, but the other one looked, weird? He had goggles on and wore a stripped shirt and was playing his PSP intensively, and had bright red hair.

"Oh, Matt, Mello, hello." L said, Mello nodded and Matt looked up from his game and waved.

"Jude, this is Matt, he's third in line to be my successor, Matt this is Jude, she's my partner and girlfriend,"

"Girlfriend?" Matt said in disbelief. "Who would have ever thought L would finally hook up, how old r u now like twenty six?" Matt said smiling.

"Actually twenty five," L corrected.

"Right" he said laughing turning his head back to his PSP,

I walked down the hall and my fingers traced along the books until I found one I liked. "The Truth About Forever" I had read this book many times before, but It was a very good love story. I checked out the book and L and I walked back to his room. For most of the afternoon I read but during the evening I got tired of reading so I set the book down. I looked over at L, he seemed...nervous?

"L is everything ok?" I asked, he turned to look at me.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" he asked quickly.

I shrugged. "You seem tense is all" he said nothing and turned back to his computer.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Jude, there is a place I'd like to show you,"

"Alright," I said as I grabbed my jacket.

……………………………

(Jude's POV)

We walked through a path way with lots of tress, It had been a long walk, I occasionally tripped but, every time I fell, L caught me right before I hit the ground.

"you could have at least told my not to have worn heals," I said.

"I didn't know you were so clumsy" L said smirking.

"That's not funny L," I said fumed.

He laughed and took my hand.

"We 're almost there" he said.

We walked up to the end of the path and I stared in complete awe. We stood near a cliff, looking over at the beautiful city lights.

"L it's beautiful," I said

"I'm glad you think so" L smiled I looked at him, he seemed like he was trying to word something witch was strange for him.

"Jude, I've always been trying to keep control of my emotions because I thought they would get in the way but, when I'm with you, I have no control over them what so ever. And I've grown to like the effect you have on me, Jude, you are such a beautiful person inside and out, I love you and always will, nothing could ever change the way I feel about you now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he got down on one knee and took my hand, "Jude, will you marry me?"

A/N: oooo…left you hanging there lol…don't worry already started the next chapter so it won't be long lol.


	9. Chapter 9

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he got down on one knee and took my hand, "Jude, will you marry me?"

I stood in complete shock, tears running down my face from his sincere words. After a long moment I gave my answer.

"Yes" I whispered.

He smiled and kissed the hand he was hold and dug in his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond in the center and slid it on my ring finger on my left hand. He stood up and kissed me passionately. I felt his warm breath in my mouth, all I could see, feel, want, was him. He pulled away after a long moment.

"I love you" I said.

"As I love you" he said cradling my face.

………………………………..................

Morning came with a beautiful new start, and I almost panicked. Leona! I forgot to tell her I was going away. I looked at my cell phone for messages.

Inbox (7)

Hey it's me give me a call!

Are you going to call me back yet?

I got the best news call me when you get this!

We haven't hung out in a while please call me!

CALL ME RIGHT NOW MISSY!

Hey? Remember me...your best friend? Call me!!!

I'm going to go to your house and make you pick up the phone if you don't answer my text messages soon Jude.

I laughed as I read the list.

"Something funny?" L said. I looked over to the door where L was standing.

"The text messages Leona left me" I said laughing.

"I see, well when your ready breakfast will be served in the dinning room. As usual I arranged for us to eat an hour later so we could eat in privet, I'll be waiting for you, take your time" he said

"Ok, thank you," I said smiling.

He left and I dialled Leona's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry Leona, I forgot to tell you I went on a vacation to England with Ryuzaki" I said.

"WITH WHO?! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend, stop shutting me out Jude, I want to know details and I want to know them now missy" Leona said.

"Well, we met about a year ago and…"

"A YEAR AGO!! That's it I'm not talking to you for 5 seconds so you better wait while I calm down" she said.

I held back a laugh and waited.

"Ok I'm good, now let's stop fighting. So are you two serious?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, he just proposed last night"

"Your kidding me?!" She squealed.

"Nope,"

"OMG! Matsuda proposed to me two weeks ago! It was so romantic and cute and it made me cry…how could someone so childish be so serious, he was crying! I'm so happy Jude, your going to have to come to the wedding, your going to be my maid of honour!" she exclaimed, it was hard for me to catch all what she was saying, I laughed.

"ok, ok, same goes here, I'm not going to let you miss out on my wedding…but…it's going to be small probably, Ryuzaki is umm….very shy and we don't want to make a big deal out of it alright?"

"Alright, but I've never felt like this before, it's doesn't feel real I mean people always dream to fall for the man of their dreams and get married the same time as their best friend and raise their kids together and---"

"Kids?" I squealed. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

She laughed, " well you know what I mean anyways" 

"I guess, well I have to get a shower and eat but I'll talk to you soon alright?"

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" I said as I hung up.

After I showered I put on a light blue sundress and walked down to the kitchen where L was. I walked over and sat by L. At first he said nothing while looking me over but then, he spoke.

"I am very fond of that color on you" He said.

"Oh, thank you," I said blushing.

L picked and nibbled on his cake, while I ate my fruit salad. After eating we stood up and walked through the house where we meet up with Watari. He took one look at our intertwined hand and gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked looking at the ring.

I smiled and looked at L. "yes, it is" I said proudly.

"Well congratulations, I'm very happy for the two of you, have you decided where will you be going for your honey moon?" Watari asked.

"umm…?" I looked at L, unsure.

"Not yet, but somewhere quite I'm sure" L said and I smiled again.

"Good, well I hope the best for you two, but does that mean we are not returning to Japan Ryuzaki?" 

"No, of course not, we will be leaving tomorrow as planned" L said.

"alright I'll make the flight arrangements so you can catch the early flight." Watari said and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks Later……….

"How about this one?" I said pointing out a small beige house with a beautiful tended yard. I looked up at L, I was laying on his lap while he stroked my hair.

"hmmm…" he said talking the paper, "put it down as a possibility"

"ok" I said circling it.

I looked over the houses until I found one that made me gasp. It was perfect! It was stone brown and lots of windows, it was fairly large and had a beautiful yard, it was the kind of house I dreamt to live in as a little girl. I looked at the price and flipped the page. There was no way I was going to let L pay for this.

(A/N: the link to see what the house looks like is on my home page if you want to check it out :P)

"Jude, what is it did you find one?" he asked and I shrugged. I though he let it go but he took the paper from me.

"L!" I exclaimed. He flipped back the page and looked the house over.

"I see, didn't I already tell you price isn't an problem?" he asked.

"Yes but there is no way I'm letting you--"

"This is as much my home as it is yours Jude. If we are going to spend a great deal of time there I want you to be happy," he said.

"Wherever you are is where I'm happy" I said.

He smiled, "Never the less, I'm buying it." he said and picked up his phone and started talking to the owner.

I sighed there really was no point in arguing with him. After about five minuets on the phone L hung up.

"Now that's taken care of" he said. "We'll move in right after the honeymoon"

I smiled until I remembered something, "L, I just realized when we have to write our names on the marriage certificate they will have to be real and everyone will see your name," I said in panicking and he smiled.

"I've already dealt with that. At the wedding and whoever my be there, I will use a fake certificate with a fake name, we'll write up a real one afterwards"

I never felt so stupid, of course he already thought of that and would have a solution for it. Sometimes, I felt like an idiot around him in comparison.

I sat down by the computer and looked at the place once again where we were going to have our wedding. It was simple, white and had a beautiful view of the ocean…and it was perfect.

(A/N: lol sorry to interrupt again but the link of where the wedding will be is also on my home page...anyways...on with the story!!)

I felt a hand on my head stroking my hair.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" L asked. I stood up and put my arms around his neck. "I'm sure I love you" I answered and smiled.

"Yes, but--"

"But nothing. I'm happy L, this is what I want, you are what I want," I said looking into his black deep eyes.

He smiled and kissed my neck. I gasped as arousal flowed through my body. I wanted him now!

"L," I said breathlessly.

"Yes?" he breathed into my neck causing me to shiver. I felt the heat rise to my neck when he pulled away to look at me.

"Oh" he said and picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.

Making love with L was something I would never get used to. Every time felt like the best time. He was like my life blood I needed him. Hours went on, and our moans of please only got louder. I was thankful we didn't share the building with anyone or else it would be embarrassing.

"L!" I screamed as he let out a moan himself. I never used a condom, I wanted to feel as much of him as possible. Of course I was on the pill, L talked to me once about it I ended up winning the argument this time and we didn't bother to use a condom, that the pill is enough and if something were to happen we'd deal with it then.

I panted as I curled up to L. I was about to marry the man of my dreams in a matter of weeks. What could be better?…….

A/N: sorry for the short chapter I promise I'll make up for it in the next one though, please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

(Jude's POV)

I woke up early next morning. Leona and I were going to write out invitations to each if our weddings. Leona's wedding was a month away, but being the organized over-prepared girl she is, she's doing it early. I sighed and put on some jean shorts, a blue tight fitting platted top, and some gold strappy heals. I walked out to the living room where L was sitting on the couch eating some fruit. Fruit? That's a change.

I walked over and picked up the coffee that was put aside for me. I kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye and walked to Leona's house where Matsuda was just walking away from.

"Hi Jude! I haven't seen you in a while, so how's things going with you and Ryuzaki?" he asked. I told Matsuda about me and L, with L's permission of course, he was one of my best friends I couldn't hide things from him, just like the chief. He was like a father to me, a father I wished I had when I was younger, but of course my real father was a self bastard who killed my mother and tried to kill me.

"Hey Matsuda," I said hugging him. "It's been too long, and thing are going pretty good fro me and Ryuzaki." I said playing with the ring on my finger. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he took my hand.

"No way! I never though Ryuzaki to be the romantic type, this is amazing" he said looking at the ring and then his watch.

"Oh, I have to go, the chief just called me in, I'll talk to you later Jude," he said waving, I nodded and walked over to the door of Leona's small white house she planted a lot of flowers around it so it looked very colourful. Leona practically ambushed me at the door.

"Let me see the ring!" she squealed. I held out my hand.

"Jude, look at the size of that stone!" she gasped amazed. "This must of cost him a small fortune!"

"Let me see yours," I said changing the subject. She held out her hand. It was a white gold ring with a diamond in the center with little diamond surrounding it.

"Leona it's beautiful," I said in awe.

"Yes but let's go inside we have lots of work to do"

I nodded and walked inside.

………………………………......................

(Jude's POV)

We sat at the table and started filling out envelopes. Leona had a lot more than me so I promised when I finished I'd help her. I started on the first name.

Leona Cordoba

Touta Matsuda

Soichiro Yagami

Watari

Bridget Collins

Cally Garcia

Sophia Hanson

The last three name were girls I lived with in a foster home, we were like sisters until I had to move to Japan. I sighed it had been a long time since I seen them, I doubt they would come.

"Alright Leona I'm done, hand over some of yours"

"Jude, I've been done you've been day dreaming for about ten minuets now" she said giggling.

"What!? Really? Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

"It was too funny watching you space out" she laughed.

I wasn't thinking as clearly as usual, the wedding had my nerves shot, I was so scared that I wouldn't be enough for L and something would go wrong, but every time I said something like that L comforted me.

"I will never change my mind about the way I feel about you Jude, I love you." he would say.

I sighed, L……my L, my boyfriend,…..my…my fiancé.

……………………………..

(Jude's POV)

I was snuggling up to L while watching a scary movie, he didn't find them scary at all he found them pointless but he found some twisted humour in watching me jump because of the film.

_(She slowly walked down the stairs her breathing heavy. Her body covered in blood, the door was feet away, she stood at the feet of the stairs for a moment and ran for the door when a knife drove through her torso.)_

I made a short screamed and covered my eyes, I hated scary movies they were all too real for me. I felt L laugh while I snuggled closer into his chest.

"If these movies scare you so much , why do you watch them?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know" I mumbled and jumped as another gory scene came on. L laughed again.

"It isn't funny," I said while covering my eyes my hands.

"hmmm, perhaps your right," L said shutting the T.V off with the remote.

"but what are we gonna do now?"

"I have a couple of idea's" he said giving me a devilish grin.

"hmm, I don't know what your trying to say, maybe you should show me instead," I said seductively.

His grinned widened and he gently pushed my down on the couch crawling on top of me, I could feel the blood rushing to my face and my breath quicken. He smiled as he ran a hand down my cheek.

"Your blushing already, hmmmm, I wonder," L said reaching a hand down my shorts and stuck a finger inside me. I moaned loudly.

"hmm you very wet, it's seems you weren't only thinking about the movie" he said, I could hear a smlie in his voice.

"L, please don't make me beg," I nearly whined.

He grinned and unbuttoned my top and unhooked my bra, not hesitating, he moved and did the same for my shorts and panties. I watched as he undress, it aroused me to see his muscled chest, his strong arms, his plumb behind and his……well you get the idea.

He turned when he was finished and caught me staring and chuckled. He moved over me so our bodies were close, I could feel the excitement in him as it brushed against me making me wetter. He moved inside and I moaned. I didn't realized that we hadn't has sex for a while, it made me remember what I was missing.

(L's POV)

I thrusted in and out of her, she was never so wet before, it was nice to know I was pleasing her so well. Nice…..but also arousing.

All my thoughts about not growing attached someone, about never falling for someone…ere gone, and Jude replaced those thoughts, I couldn't be happier…I was about to marry the woman of my dreams in a matter of weeks. What could be better?

A/N: finally got it posted, sorry for taking so long, my computer and I didn't get alone the last few days lol, anyways please review!


	12. Chapter 12

(Jude's POV)

The next morning came with a bundle of nerves, everyday that passed made it closer to the wedding, everything was set, except for my wedding dress, I was going to pick it out today with the help of Leona. I crawled out of bed at looked at my naked body in the full length mirror.

"Ugh, I'm getting a shower," I said to myself.

"Yes perhaps that would be a good idea," L said, I didn't realize he was awake.

I smiled and crawled back on the bed giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you," I said against his lips. I felt him smile.

"I love you too," he said.

I walked to the bathroom and into the shower, the hot water felt nice against my skin. I put a towel around me after blow drying my hair and walked back into the bedroom. L was sitting on the bed, I opened my closet and groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know what to wear." I said.

"Hmmm." he said getting off the couch and looking at my wardrobe. He pulled out a light blue strapless dress that hugged my curves.

"This is my favourite dress on you," he said, I blushed.

"Ok," I said taking the dress and putting on a thong and strapless push-up bra. I matched the dress with my favourite silver pumps. I looked myself over in the mirror, I actually looked good.

L came up behind me putting his arms around me, and whispered in my neck,

"You look absolutely stunning," he said. I blushed and tuned around kissing him.

"Thanks" I said and gave him another quick kiss and hurried out the door.

"I love you," I called before shutting the door.

When I reached the bottom of the building Leona was already there.

"Ok, I want to met him." she said. Her yellow sundress and hair blowing in the wind, no matter how good I looked that day Leona always looked better, even though she didn't mean it.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ryuzaki, your fiancé," she said in a tone that told me she wasn't going to give up.

"Alright," I said taking her wrist, "Fallow me,"

When we walked to the end of our hall I opened the door.

"Jude, you back did you forget something--" he cut off in mid sentence when he seen Leona, he walked over to us.

"Um Ryuzaki, this is Leona, she wanted to met you in person," he smiled and straightened his posture, trying to seem a gentlemen, I assumed. He held out his hand, "it's very nice to met you Leona," he said as he gently shook her hand.

"Yes likewise," she said and raised an eye-brow at me. "You never told me how polite he was Jude," he said retrieving her hand. I giggled.

"I guess it slipped," I said.

"Alright well if we want to find you a dress we better get going. It was nice meeting you Ryuzaki," she said and started walking down the hall. I stepped in closer and gave him a kiss.

"thanks. I couldn't help it when Leona puts her mind to something she's to stubborn to change it,"

He chuckled, "Just like you," he said.

"Come'on Jude," Leona said grabbing my wrist I laughed, "Bye" I waved and let Leona have control.

The whole afternoon seemed to drag on and on, none of the dresses looked good enough, or were to fancy. I finally found a brides maid dress at lest it was simple and classy and perfect for a beach wedding.

(A/N: the link for the pic will be on my home page :P)

Nothing seemed to be my style, of course since it would be on the beach I wouldn't need shoes, but I bought a ankle bracelet to wear around my ankle. I sighed I was close to giving up when I looked over to the new arrivals. It. Was. Perfect.

It was long but the material was thin and it had a low neck line, and it was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. I tried it on, it fit like a glove, I walked out of the dressing room to show Leona.

(A/N: you can see Jude's dress on my homepage)

"Oh my god!" she squealed whiched caused some people to look, and I could see the awe in their eyes.

"I'll take it," I said to the clerk.

Leona and I were driving home when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jude? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh my god Cally?" I exclaimed, Leona looked over

"Yeah I got your invite, I'd love to come!" she squealed.

"That's great! I've got your dress and everything I'd like you to be a bride's maid." Some pride went into Leona's face, she was my maid of honour and she seemed very aware of that fact.

"Sounds great! I'm flying to Japan this afternoon, could you pick me up at the air port around…5:30?" Cally asked.

"Sure thing, I'll see you soon, bye" I said as I hung up.

"Who was that?" Leona asked a little jealousy in her voice.

"My old friend Cally, she's coming up and I need to pick her up at the air port around 5:30" I explained.

"Ok, well here you go," she said pulling over by my building.

"I'll see you soon," I said and waved as she pulled away.

A/N: sorry for taking so long…I had this chapter on my computer for a while just never got the chance to put it up anyways please review!


	13. Chapter 13

(Jude's POV)

The last few weeks seemed to fly by. Bridget and Sophia called back to let me know they were coming to the wedding, the cake was ordered, by L of course, mostly because it was probably the only thing he was going to eat while we were there. I had my dress, the invitations were out, I had nothing to worry about. If that was true why was I so nervous as I drove with Soichiro Yagami in the limo Watari provided.

"Calm down Jude," Soichiro said. "If it helps any, I'd like to say I'm proud of you for going through with what you believe in, just like you did when you fought kira with my son." Soichiro still believed his son was killed by kira, he wouldn't believe anything other wise and no-one dared to correct him.

"Yes, it does help." I lied. I couldn't calm down, I was driving to marry the man of my dreams, how could I calm down?! We pulled over by the private beach, Soichiro linked his arm in mine and we walked down the sandy beach towards the wedding. Everyone's head turned toward me. I noticed the rest of the police force sitting down, I had to call them instead of sending an invitation, L said it wouldn't as easy to track, he was always too cautious. But all my fears washed away with the tide as I seen L standing at the end of the aisle, unlike his usual clothing style, he wore a white dress shirt and khakis to match the theme. He took my breath away. I caught my composure and kept walking, tears running down my face. Like always I didn't wear make-up just a little lips gloss. I was thankful I hadn't because it would have been all over my face by now. When Soichiro let go of my arm and L took it, I felt the sparks travel up my spine. I stared into his eyes and when it came to say his vows I didn't know what to expect.

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give me all that I wanted to give her. Jude, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life. Today I join that life with yours," He said as he slid the ring onto my finger. People applauded as he finished his speech and I was in tears. I blinked away the tears when it was my turn to speak.

"What can I say to you that hasn't already been said, what can I give to you that hasn't already been given, is there anything of me that isn't already yours, my body, my mind, my heart, even my soul, has belonged to you long before this, and it shall be yours long after this, I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand, heart in heart." I finished my speech, clearly which surprised me. People applauded and the minister continued.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," he said smiling.

I wrapped my arms around L's neck and we kissed. I heard a whistle from the crowd, from Matsuda I guessed, but it didn't bother me. I unwilling pulled away from him and took his hand as we were greeted by our friends. Leona was in tears, I couldn't help but laugh, she was a hopeless romantic. After the ceremony ended L and I slow danced to some slow songs as well as Matsuda and Leona, and I even caught a glimpse of Cally and Mogi. I raised my eyebrow at her questionably and she mouthed the words "He's Hot" to be, I couldn't help the giggle that came to my lips, L looked at me and I just shook my head smiling at Cally. L was a surprisingly good dancer, I suspected some ballroom dancing lessons but he denied it.

We were driving in the back of a white limo, on our way to our new house/permanent honeymoon. The driver pulled into the yard and I stared in amazement. I let out a short scream when I felt my legs give from underneath me. L had picked my up and I giggled as he carried me into the house bridal style. When we entered the house it was like walking into a fairy-tale. L must of already moved everything in because I seen the picture of my mom and me on a side table. It was very big and homey.

"It's perfect" I whispered. L said nothing as he lead the way upstairs. It was a two bedroom, two bathroom house. We really didn't need the extra bedroom, but it's not like we could have it removed. When he opened the door to our bedroom I gasped in amazement. It had a king sized bed, and light wood flooring. The dressers were the same color wood as the floor to match. L carried me to the bed and crawled on top of me. He stoked my face softly, I could feel my face burning up. He kissed my lips slowly, savouring the moment. Our lips moving together, my breath as rapid as his. He moved his way to my zipper on my dress, as I moved for the buttons on his shirt, before we knew it we were both naked.

The whole night went perfectly, I had never been so happy. It was the best day and night of my life. I snuggled closer to his chest, his arms around me.

………………………………................

(Jude's POV)

I woke up still naked next to my new husband.

"Good morning Mrs. Lawliet," L whispered. That took me off guard, I was going to have to get used to it, but I have to admit, it did have a nice ring to it.

"Good Morning, wanna eat some breakfast?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

I laughed.

……………………………….....................

4 months later.

(L's POV)

I looked at the clock, 11:14am. Jude was sleeping in late today. I stroked her cheek, startling her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jude, I didn't mean to wake you," I apologized. She smiled and went to say something but she held her side and groaned.

"Jude are you alright?" I asked but before she could answer, she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I walked in and held back her hair. When she was finished she flushed the toilet and started brushing her teeth.

"Jude, let's go take a run up to the hospital,"

She dried up her mouth.

"No, I'm fine. It was probably that fish I ate last night."

………………………………..................

(Jude's POV)

After this morning I felt fine. L was sitting in one of the big living rooms downstairs looking at his computer. I happened to glance at the calendar , great my time of the month was supposed to happen….two weeks ago? What that couldn't be right. Wait, when was the last time I had my period? Oh, my god, the symptoms were there but I didn't want to believe it. I told L I was going to pick some things up at the grocery store, when I really made a trip to the pharmacy, I pulled in the parking lot and locked my car, an old habit of mine. I walked into the store and started looking for the pregnancy tests immediately. I didn't know which one to pick so I ended up getting four. I picked up some sweets for L as well. I did say I was going for groceries. I had to have proof. When I got home I put away the sweets and said I was going to get a shower. L nodded not interested. I walked upstairs and turned on the shower but wasn't even in it. I tested every single pregnancy test and lined the four of them up waiting for the results.

2 minuets later….

I sat on the floor crying. What was I going to do. I looked down at the four plus signs as if they were teasing me. I was so busy crying I didn't notice the knock on the door.

"Jude?" L said turning the knob, opening the door. I tried to throw away the tests but I missed one. He picked it up and I watched his calm face turn to complete shock.

"Y-you're pregnant?"

I started crying again, "I'm sorry, L, I really am."

"It's not your fault," he said getting down to sit beside me.

"Yes, it is, I'm an idiot, I forgot." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I forgot to take my pills, this is all my fault," I said crying.

He put his arms around me.

"I don't know what to do L," I whispered.

"Sleep on it, we'll talk about it tomorrow when you've had some time to think," he said and I nodded my head. I no longer felt myself. I felt like two people sharing the same body now, I knew it was because of the baby I was now aware of.

………………………………......

(L's POV)

I laid in bed and held Jude while she slept. I didn't know how to be a father. Was a going to be ready? That is if Jude decided to go through with it. Whatever she choose I was going to support her no matter what. That's the promise I made when I married her.

A/N: ok sooo….don't wanna leave ya hanging but…I'm going away for three weeks so…ur gonna have to wait to see what Jude's answer's gonna be…Please Review, I'll read them when I get back!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for reviews/threats lol well here's the new chapter.

(L's POV)

We didn't speak for most of the day, and we didn't dare talk about last night. Pregnant? I thought about the word over and over again. I knew there would always be a possibility but, I never thought it would happen. All the things I know how to do but fathering isn't one of them. How could I be a father to a child. I had no experience in that. Jude was scared, I could tell by the worried look that never left her face since yesterday. It wasn't till that evening we spoke again.

She sat at the table, in front of her was chicken and seasoned rice. In front of me was raspberry cheesecake. She stared playing with her food with her fork, I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"I can't do it L." she said crying. "I can't kill a baby,"

I was silent. So, nine months from now I was going to be a father. I had never been so scared.

"I understand. Jude, a while ago I told you that you would never be alone. I'm always going to be here for you. We'll get through this together." I said, but strangely my voice sounded nervous.

She nodded. "We're going to have a baby," she said in awe.

………………………………........................................

(Jude's POV)

Over the last month I had been exercising and eating healthy, except for the usual craving. I wasn't showing any weight gain yet, but I was dreading when I would start. My morning sickness became less frequent and to L's pleasure, my breasts had grown to a full C-cup.

My worries had grown in some was and disappeared completely in others. I sat on the couch as L and I were watching another scary movie.

I jumped when a gory scene came on the screen. L laughed.

"I'll never understand what you find so scary about these movies,"

"I'll never understand what sick humour you get out of watching me scream." I replied and he laughed again. He turned the T.V off with the remote.

"Hey, now I won't get to see how it end!."

"You missed half the movie anyway, covering your eyes with your hands." he said smirking.

"It's not funny L," I said fumed. Usually something like this wouldn't tick me off so easily but my hormone's lately have been through the roof.

"Fine, here's the remote. If you want to keep scaring yourself then go ahead,"

I started crying. I didn't exactly know why, I just felt like it. I got off the couch and headed for the stairs. L grabbed my arm gently.

"Jude-" he started.

"Don't touch me," I interrupted. He let go and watched me storm off to my room.

I laid in bed for what seemed an eternity, though I did get a good nap out of it, I looked at the clock. 4:45pm. I though about what happened 2 hours ago, and now it seemed like a silly reason to cry over. I now felt guilty for yelling at L. I walked down the steps slowly and stopped at the bottom one when I seen L on the couch eating some strange fruit.

"L, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that." I said looking down at my feet. He got off the couch and I walked to meet him as he put his arms around me.

"It's not your fault. I read that pregnancy causes hormonal imbalance. I don't blame you for anything," he said kissing my neck, I sighed. He picked me up off my feet and started carrying me up the stairs. I laughed.

"You're not going to be able to carry me up the stairs once I start gaining the weight."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," he said almost gloating. I laughed.

"We'll see," I said smirking.

When we reached our room I unhooked a hand from L's neck and turned the door knob. He laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me kissing me passionately. I gripped the rip of his jeans, finding the button, while he did the same with mine. It wasn't too long before we were both naked, the night had gone just as special as all of our other nights, somehow I knew it would never be anything less than special.

………………………………................................................

(Jude's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night, one of my late night cravings. I tip toed down the stairs and got a big bowl of chocolate ice cream and salted chips. I sat at the table and was about to dig in when a teenage spirit appeared before me.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh, umm hi…..is there something I can do for you?" I asked politely.

He laughed. "yeah I'd like some too, cuz I'm starving," he said and I laughed a nervous laugh.

It was quite for a while. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why? Do you not want me here?" he asked, disappointed.

"It's not that it's just, you don't belong here, why don't you go into--"

"The light?" he said cutting me off. "Because I haven't seen it yet,"

"Oh, maybe you missed something in your life," I suggested.

"Yeah well too late now," he said shrugging.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was stupid and took my foster parents car in a stupid attempt to run away, I crashed into a wall," he said smirking.

"That's nothing to joke about," I snapped.

He chuckled, "Whatever. Do you mind if I chill here for a while I won't bug you I promise,"

"Go ahead," I said only paying attention to my ice cream.

"What's with the ice cream and chips?" he asked confused.

I sighed. "When your pregnant, you'll eat anything your baby wants," I said dipping another chip into my ice cream.

A/N: ok so I had a good vaca, hope u injoy!!


	15. Chapter 15

2 Months Later…

The last 2 months had been literal hell. My hormone swings had caused me to yell at L at lot more, which is something I'd never do in my right mind. And there was more and more spirits visiting me for help. Sometimes I got so frustrated I told them to leave. Which most of them did. And the worst of it was I was beginning to gain pregnancy weight.

L and I had been sitting on the couch for over a half an hour, him typing away on his keyboard, trying to find new leads in his case I assumed, and I was sitting there eating ice-cream like the pig I was becoming to be.

I pouted. "I'm fat"

He looked over with a tired expression on his face, he had heard this line many times before.

He sighed, "Your not fat, your pregnant, there's a difference, and you look fine."

Now it was my turn to sigh, I had heard this line many times also.

"Do you still love me even though I'm fat?" I asked.

He stopped typing and kissed my cheek. "I will always love you no matter what. And your not fat, so please stop calling yourself that." he begged.

I smiled and nodded, so her turned back to his keyboard. I pouted, I wanted his attention, I know it was selfish and he was busy but, I wanted his attention now.

I picked up the spoon I was eating with and took a little bit of ice cream and purposely put it on my chest, good thing I wore a V-neck today.

"Oh, that's a mess how am I going to clean that up?" I said grinning.

L looked over curious and his eyes almost popped out of his head, I gigged. He reached over and I felt his talented tongue sliver around the ice-cream, and as quickly as it happened, he pulled away. I pouted. I was time for a new approach. I walked upstairs and put on the maternity lingerie I bought yesterday. Then I walked into the kitchen, L didn't even look from his screen, perfect. I went into the fridge and pulled out some whip cream and sat next to L again, he looked over and his mouth fell open, he gained control quickly and cleared his throat, I laughed.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked innocently.

He groaned. "Why do you torture me like this?"

I shook the can and put a little whip cream on my chest.

"I have no idea what your talking about" I said.

As soon as L seen the whip cream and climbed on top of my and begin licking it off. I grinned, I won.

Or so I thought.

Once he was done he pulled away again! How dare he. Why does he have to have so much control. That's it time for extreme measures. I ran back to the kitchen and stripped off all my clothing, and dug in the fridge for chocolate syrup. I poured a little down my neck, I felt it slither down my chest, perfect. I took the bottle with me just in case, and I sat beside L once again.

He looked over and looked at me glaring.

"Fine. You win." he said before he started licking up the chocolate, I moaned when he got to my neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangle my hands through his hair. I heard the zipper on his pants being undone. I was already naked so I was ahead of the game. It didn't matter how many times I seen L naked, he always made me gasp, and he seemed to like that.

He positioned himself and entered me, I moaned loudly, I had been waiting for this, it was well worth the wait.

………………………………............................

We laid in each other arms not saying a word. It was the first time we had sex on the couch, it wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be.

I flinched when I felt a small movement inside of me. I put my hand on my stomach and felt the kick again. I gabbed L's hand and put it over the spot, when I felt it kick again, he looked in total awe, I felt tears prick my eyes.

"That's our baby," I whispered running my hand through his hair, his head was now on my belly.

"Yes it is," he whispered back and kissed my stomach once before kissing me, I noticed his eyes were glossy.

"Is the world's greatest detective crying?" I said making a mocking face of horror.

He smirked. "We haven't decided on names yet you know."

"Oh, that's right, how could I forget?" I said now in a panic, but I still had four months to go, I wasn't that worried.

"Well, do you have any in mind?" he asked.

"Well…there was a couple girl names I liked." I admitted.

"Which were?" he urged.

"Mali, Bria, Peyton."

"Hmm.." he thought it over.

"I like Peyton." he said.

I smiled. "What about you? Any boy names pop into your head?

"As a matter of fact yes. I like the name Zayden."

I thought it over. "I like it, so...unique"

"So tell me what you want? Boy or girl?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. I just want a healthy baby." he said stroking my hair.

I sighed peacefully. "Me too."

………………………………..................

(Jude's POV)

I woke up in my bedroom. Whoa, how'd I end up here? I thought. I looked over to my side where L was supposed to be, but instead it was empty. He must of stayed up working, I'd have to get after him for that, it seemed that those dark circles under his eyes were becoming permanent. I walked down the stairs, I wasn't that big really, but defiantly enough for someone to ask, 'when are you due?' which is exactly what some elderly lady asked me last time I went grocery shopping. I didn't even want to recall the memory, instead I showered, put on the stretch cream I kept hidden under the sink. I didn't have any stretch marks, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I walked down the stairs, or to be technical wobbled. I inhaled a surprising sent. Eggs? Bacon? Toast? What was going on? I went into the kitchen to investigate, only to find my L cooking. Cooking?

"What's all this?" I asked confused.

"You've been going through a lot lately, and me paying more attention to the cases isn't exactly being helpful, so I thought I'd cook you breakfast." he explained then walked over to me putting the spatula on the counter, then he wrapped his arms around me.

"But make no mistake, I apprenticed everything your doing," he said and pecked me on the lips. Tears filled my eyes.

"Your too good too me you know" I said blinking away tears.

"Nonsense" he said walking back over to put the food on two plates. Two plates?

"Your actually eating? Real food?" I said pouring a glass of orange juice, other then the usual coffee which I wasn't allowed to have while pregnant.

"Well…you seem to enjoy breakfast, so I think I should try it for once." he explained.

I laughed. "I bet you can't eat that"

A serious look appeared on his face. "You really want to bet?" he asked.

I thought it over. "No, I'd lose" I said taking my seat, he followed.

"You know.." I said cutting a peace of egg with my fork.

"Yes?" L said.

"You look very sexy cooking." I said and winked at him.

He smirked but said nothing and hesitantly put a peace of egg on his fork. My eyes were glued to him as I watched him slowly put it in his mouth and chew. His face was unreadable as he swallowed.

I opened my mouth to say something but he stood up.

"Please excuse me." he said before walking upstairs. I heard the bathroom tap turn on and laughed. He was rinsing his mouth out. When L came back down the stairs I was still laughing.

"How do you eat that?" L asked, he looked even paler then usual.

"I think it tastes great. Maybe if you stopped eating sweets so much-"

"No. I will never eat something like that again" he said, his lips pressing into a hard line I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're a really good cook." I said changing the subject. "Where'd you learn?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I watched you, seemed easy enough."

I smiled and walked over to him, hugging him. "It was thoughtful non the less. Thank you"

He stroked my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

We stood there saying nothing for quite some time. I looked over my shoulder to see the spirit of the young teenager once again, making kissy faces at me.

"Get lost!" I scolded.

"Excuse me?" L asked.

"N-not you," I said glaring at the teenager.

"Fine, I can see when I'm not welcome," he sighed. "Well it's been interesting but I gotta go, the "light" has been bothering me lately, so peace out," he said winking as he disappeared.

"Oh for god's sake!" I complained as he left. "Why don't you people leave me alone?!"

L looked at my, raising an eyebrow, "Are you alright Jude?"

I shook my head. "just some pest who's been following me around."

L put his thumb to his mouth. "I see, well do you want to be late for your ultrasound?"

I gasped. "Crap I forgot,"

I grabbed my things and L followed me to the car.

"Let's go see our baby" I said.


	16. Chapter 16

The whole fifteen minuet drive seemed to be taking longer then usual. There was a knot in my stomach and my hands were shaking.

"Jude, there's no need for you to be nervous, try to calm down." L said.

"I am calm!" I snapped. The corners of his mouth twitched fighting a smile. For some reason he found my anger amusing. He kept silent the rest of the drive, but I could feel his eyes studying me.

Finally I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I sat there for a minuet, I didn't even realize L had gotten out of the car until he opened my door.

"Jude, are you coming?" he asked.

I nodded and L wrapped his arm around me while we walked into the hospital. As we walked down the hall a male patient walked out of a room and looked at me for a moment, I felt L's arm tighten as we walked by him. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Over protective?" I whispered.

L said nothing as we sat and waited to be called. It took maybe two minuets and we were called, my heart was pounding and my breathing was heavy as I laid down on the white hospital bed.

"Hello," the nurse said smiling. "How are you today?" She had her light brown hair in a tight bun and her cinnamon brown eyes were friendly.

"Fine thank you" I said, my voice no louder then a whisper. I was feeling less nervous as L grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled up at him.

The nurse spread some cold clear cream on my stomach. I waited anxiously as she worked on the machine. When she turned on the machine, she started pointing out my baby.

"This right here," she pointed to a round spot on the screen. "Is the head." Tears started to prick my eyes.

"Can you predict the gender?" L asked, his voice was surprisingly shaky.

She nodded smiling.

"Congratulations, your having a baby girl." she said.

The breath left from my lungs.

"A baby girl?" I started crying.

"What are you going to name it?" she asked.

"Payton," I answered.

"What a pretty name," she replied.

I looked up at L. His eyes we very glossy.

She passed me a tissue box to wipe my eyes.

"Don't worry we get that a lot." she said rolling smirking.

………………………………..........

I decided to call up Leona when I got home, it had been a while since we last talked.

I picked up our untraceable house phone and dial her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Leona, it's Jude, how are you?"

"JUDE! Ugh it's been forever why haven't you called me sooner, your going to have to fill in everything I missed, oh and did you find out what gender that baby is? Is Ryuzaki excited?"

I sighed, same old Leona. "Yeah um we found out what were having, a girl."

"Awe, that's so sweet!" she cooed. "Was Ryuzaki crying?"

"Yes" I said smiling. "So how's things with you and Matsuda?"

"Perfect! Ugh I'm so happy, I don't even know how to explain it!"

"I know the feeling,"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. "I have to throw you a baby shower!" she squealed.

"No!" I said panicky, I didn't want any sort of party, it would only make L and I both uncomfortable.

"Awe ple-"

"No." I said.

"Fine."

"Leona I'm home" I could hear Matsuda call.

"Oh, got to go Jude, I'll talk to you later!" she said hanging up.

"Bye." I said into the dead receiver.

……………………………….........

2 Months Later….

I sat beside L on the couch as he typed away on his laptop, he looked so focused I had to fight back a laugh, I sighed and laid my head on the back of the couch.

"AHH!" I screamed holding my stomach, L nearly jumped off the couch.

"Jude, what's wrong, are you ok?" he asked panicked.

"M-my stomach," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Please don't tell me…" L trailed off.

He dug desperately in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Watari, I know this is short notice but I need you to come drive Jude and I to the hospital, and please hurry!" he flipped his phone shut and held my hand.

"This isn't right, you still have two months to go…" L said mostly talking to himself.

I gritted my teeth holding back a scream as the tear tickled down my face. L wiped them off.

"Jude, it's going to be alright just bare through it," L whispered to me.

………………………………............

(L's POV)

I sat there unsure of what to do, Jude was in pain I could tell, but this wasn't my expertise, and it felt like it was taking hours for Watari to get here.

I looked down on Jude's lap to find red stains all over her, I gasped but said nothing. It would do neither of us any good with her panicking.

Knock Knock….

"Finally," I said somewhat relieved. "Please come in Watari!" I called.

Watari walked in the door just when Jude couldn't hold in her scream anymore. It was ear piercing, full of pain.

"Watari help me get her into the car," I said and he nodded and we somehow managed to get Jude into the car. I laid her on my lap, but it didn't seem to do any good.

She squeezed my hand "L listen to me, if anything happens, just make sure the baby's okay, and I love you."

Anger boiled in me which was something very rare. "Don't say that, your going to be okay Jude!"

She looked at me for a moment then laid back down holding her stomach.

When we reached the parking lot, I didn't think Jude could move anymore so Watari went inside and before I could blink and eye, nurses were rushing in taking Jude on a stretcher, I got out and followed hastily.

One of the nurses grabbed my arm. "Are you okay?" she said looking me over, I looked down to see red stains all over my shirt and jeans but I didn't care.

"It's not my blood." I replied, she nodded.

I rushed through the hospital following the sounds of Jude screams, I ended up in an emergency room.

"You can't come in," a nurse said quietly.

"That's my wife, I have every right to be there." I replied. She sighed and nodded and I sat in the chair that was beside Jude's hospital bed. I squeezed her hand tightly, trying to block out all the noises like "She's losing too much blood," or "I don't know what we can do." I didn't want to hear this, I just wanted her to be ok.

The nurses gathered around and looked at me and spoke, "We have to get the baby out, if we do a C-section then she probably won't live, she's lost to much blood as it is, but if we do it the traditional way….it's going to be very painful, but there's a good chance she'll live,"

I looked at Jude, "Did you hear that?" I asked her, she nodded. "The traditional way." she choked out.

The nurse nodded and whispered something to the other nurse, I couldn't hear but she came back within seconds holding about three towels.

"Alright," the nurse said. "Push"

Jude did as she was told, trying to hold in a scream, I could see the tears streaming down her face, I never felt so helpless.

"Okay almost there, one more big push," the nurse encouraged.

Jude complied and let out another ear piercing scream.

Following that scream….was the sound of a baby crying.


	17. Chapter 17

(L's POV)

Jude panted and put her head back on the pillow, it was finally over. The nurse walked over to her.

"Your going to be fine But we'll have to move you to another room," she explained.

Jude nodded and tried to speak but couldn't, I knew what she wanted.

"Let her hold the baby." I said, Jude smiled at me. Somehow it was like we could talk to each other without words.

"I'm sorry but we have to move her now" the nurse said sternly shooting me a look, then they all began to wheel her out, she grabbed my hand.

"Stay with the baby" she mumbled and let go of my had, I couldn't argue with her, right now I'd jump in front of a bus if it would make her happy.

I turned around just as a nurse came near me holding a pink blanket. She smiled and held the baby out to me, I put my shaky arms out and she walked back over, leaving me with my baby. My heart was pounding a mile a minuet when I gazed down in her eyes, it felt like I was looking into mine. She was to beautiful for words, she had my dark hair and eyes, but Jude's facial features. She gazed back at me and I felt my eyes prick threatening tears. For once, I let my pride go and cried. Payton Bree Lawliet closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms.

………………………………...............................

(Jude's POV)

"Where is she?" I thought. "Where's my baby? Where's L? Why don't anyone answer me?!" I opened my eyes to see L sitting beside me in the chair looking down on something. "Wait, why was he sitting normally?" I thought.

"L?" I managed to mumble.

His head shot up. "Thank god." he said sighing. "You had us worried you know."

"Us?" I asked.

L stood up and I seen what he was holding, or I should say whom he was holding. I felt silent tears run down my face as I looked at the beautiful little girl in my husband's arms. I held out my arms, making the IV in my arm tug.

"L-let me se her." I stuttered out.

L handed her too me with caution. I wrapped my arms and cradled my angel-like daughter. I stared into those familiar eyes, I stroked the same familiar hair,

"My little Payton," I whispered.

"Our little Payton," L corrected smiling.

I laughed, "Yes ours"

Okay so this is the last chapter I'm posting another story about Payton and it's going to be called, "New Eyes," so thank you for the reviews and I hope to read more on my new story, thank you all! ^_^


End file.
